You'll Never Know
by Sha22
Summary: in the universe when the werewolves's myth about the full moon legend is reverse, Tori is try to help her clan to break the curse when the love of her life is the key to breaking them, would she sacrifice Jade's life to save her pack, or she just going to ignore the curse and drift into the sunset with Jade? - JORI
1. Chapter 1

Hey, I'm new at this so forgive me if this story is not like what you expected, English is not my first language so Forgive me for the grammar issues, or any missed type.

so, basically this is a crossover story between Victorious and The Original, although I'm focusing it on the werewolves side, I like the idea of Tori being the dominant one but not fully, the vampire is pretty much like what it is in the original series, but the werewolves though, I make little change, improvise it in order for the story to work.

so, here we go. Enjoy.

I don't own TO nor Victorious.

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

"David, this is not your fight." David's older brother Javier said to him. "You need to go out of here before they get here, bring your family with you and this." Javier gave him a gold medallion, there's a wolf's head curve on it, and it's a symbol for a ruler. "You keep it hidden, someday when the time is right it will guide the true person to become the ruler and when it comes to that time, we will get our town and family back, she or he will be our leader." Javier looks into David's eyes. "The person with pure heart, noble and loyal, takes care of yourself and family, brother."

"But Javier, where am I supposed to find that person?" David asked. "Besides, I want to fight with you."

"David believes me, you need to go somewhere far away, a place that the people are far from believes that we're exist, a place that our kind is live in shadow, that way you and your family will be saved." Javier takes a breath. "For the person, this medallion would find them, it will guide them and you'll be ready to tell them what to do. Now you must go before it's too late."

David nodded and run to find his family in their hiding spot; they pack what they can bring and rush to their car then sped up, leaving their hometown, family and friends behind. New Orleans is in state of war with the witches are in vampires grasp or should one say in Marcel's grasp, the man in control of the vampire and he want all the werewolves to submit to them because they want to eliminated a threat, werewolf's bite can kill vampires and that's why they need all the werewolves to submit, but Javier's pack and Enrique's pack are refuse to submit to them, they want to protect the town people from the monster like them but for some reason Marcel get hold of the witches and he can control them, that's why he declare a war between the vampires and the werewolves.

Javier and Enrique are killed in the battle, after killing their leader, Marcel order the witches to perform a spell to curse the rest clan of werewolves in New Orleans and make them all become wolves and they can change back to their human form once a month when it's full moon.

* * *

David make it out of town and drove to one town that cross his mind at the time, one place that long time ago he visited with his friends and one place that he knew is safe for them, for people like them, he know one or couple of friends that just like them and stayed in the city. David drove past the big welcome sign when Holly, his wife woke up and check on their little pups. "Where are we Dave?" Asked Holly, she looks at the road and then to the back seat, the kids are still asleep.

"Some place safe Holly, and we're going to stay here from now on." David looks at his wife and gave her reassuring smile then focus on the road. The car sped up through the night into the city of angle.

* * *

**Please let me know what you think by leave a review. thanks. (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own TO nor Victorious.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

_17 years later …_

Huffing, puffing can be heard in the woods, and the sound of thumps making by several feet running around where they are trying to catch a deer. This night is hunting night for the wolves, they find the big one but unfortunately the fast one and they've been running around and tried to catch it for an hour but no success. One of them are stopping and looking around her, she tried to find a trap route for the deer and let the rest of her pack distract the deer by chasing it, after a moment she found the route and if a wolf can smirk this one sure have smirk on her face before she go there and alert her pack to led the deer to the route. She waited for couple minute before she can hear several thumps, she make a low growl sound and get ready to strike the deer once it get where she is.

* * *

"Oh, my, god that was fun, it's always fun when you went hunting with us." One of the girls with the red hair said.

"Yea even your sister can't beat you." A boy said.

"Hey, for your information, I have very sensitive nails." The girl defense herself.

The teenager that gathering in one of their backyard is more than a normal teenager, they are werewolves and they always gathering in their leader pack's house.

"Now, now, Trina can be scary and wild when she wants to, but don't expect more from her in regular basis." Tori stated and earn laughter from the other.

Trina gave them her very cute pout and murmur 'Whatever' then went inside her house earning more laughter among her fellow werewolves.

They are not much of werewolves in L.A and most of them are chooses to live deep in the shadow but there are werewolves that gather and enjoy their gift and having a hunting party. Half of the werewolves is came to L.A because they wanted a normal life and denied they true nature, half of them are force to came because they need some place safe and one of them is Tori's family, years ago they force to fled their hometown because their clan are caught a war with the vampires.

"It's late you guys better go home because we are still have to go to school tomorrow." Tori stated, there are ten of them in the pack, Tori's is their alpha, she doesn't want to but her pack chooses her, said that she is the leader for them and don't want another leader to lead them, after sometimes of consideration and asking her father for his opinion finally she accepted and became their leader since then.

"See you tomorrow then." They all said in unison and go their separate ways.

"And why are you still here and not goes to your home?" Tori asked the redhead girl who gave her a very innocent smile that gave a way her dimple in her left cheek, they've been friends since they were little pups, her father are close friends of the redhead girl's father, her family is the one that help Tori's family when they first came to L.A.

"I'm staying the night; we are going to make the nuggets funny video, remember?" The girl smile and tug on Tori's shirt.

"Oh, Cat. I forgot, and I really tired, also tomorrow I have to go to school early, can we just go to sleep tonight, I promise to make them with you tomorrow, okay?" Tori give her promise before the redhead girl get the chance to pout, they make some funny videos and post it online in Cat's school website profile, they started it one night they were bored when Cat come over and it's just happen and they got so much hit and people like what they do so, they continue doing it and become a regular thing for them.

"Okay, sometimes I wish that you and I are going to the same school." Cat stated as they walk inside the house and go straight to Tori's room. Her room is not like usual girly room because Tori is basically a tomboy, but with Cat as her bestfriend she still have her girly moment and wear some skirts and dresses but she wears jeans and t-shirt on regular basis, her room is paint light brown although her favorite colour is purple.

She has little book shell made by herself with the help from her father, it shape like stairs and she put it beside her desk. She has join bathroom that shared with Trina, her bed is by the window, a queen size bed.

Cat quickly change into her pajama and settle to the bed, Tori follows not long after, when she said she really tired, she's not lied about it because as soon as her head hit the pillow, she falls asleep fast making Cat giggle. "Good night champ." Cat said and drifts of soon after that.

* * *

Tori sped up through the traffic in her truck, Cat give away a squeak and hold on to the door handle for dear life, they late, well Tori is because Cat decided to woke up late and take her sweet time in the bathroom and now she making Tori to drive her to school which in the opposite direction from her school and She really is in a hurry, she has to meet coach Thomas before class but now thanks to Cat she's late.

"Slow down, I'm too young to die." Cat yells at Tori when they stop at the red light and Tori just scoffs at her.

"You're not going to die that easy." Tori sped up again after the traffic light change to green. "Besides, it's your fault to making me late for school." Cat let out exaggerating breath at Tori's statement; well she kind of doing it on purpose because Tori always refuse to go to her school, she said that art school is not her cup of tea, too much talented people in one place, and that is just stupid excuse because Cat knew better that Tori also want to go to the school but doesn't have the guts to do it.

Tori make a sharp turn and drive her truck into the parking lot, the school is looks awesome from the outside, there are graffiti everywhere, and there's a stage above 'the asphalt café' according to Cat. "Now, get out of my car would you." Tori said, bluntly kicking Cat out.

Cat gave her a playful gasp and put her hands on her chest. "You're so mean to me." And then she laughs. "Oh, don't forget to pick me up after school, you promise me to make our funny video today." Cat gave her a wink and then gets out of the car before Tori could protest.

Tori grunt after Cat gone, sometimes she can be really annoying and make her want to make a chew toy out of her hair. Tori turn on the engine and sped up to her own school, she's going to get her payback after this.

She gets out of her car and run into the school. "I'm so fucking late." Tori stop in front of coach's Thomas office, he is P.E teacher and has been convince Tori to join the girls' basketball team since last semester when coach Thomas saw her threw the ball into the ring with one perfect jump in the air.

She clears her throat before knock on the door and opening it after she heard coach Thomas said. "Come in."

"You want to see me, coach?" Tori asked.

Coach Thomas gesture Tori to sit down on the chair in front of her with his hand. "Yes, take a sit." Coach Thomas put his glasses down to his desk and looking at Tori, he studies her for a minute. He is a 40 years old man, with build posture, and grey hair. "Are you ready to join our team this year Ms. Vega?" The old man starts the question straight to the point. "We really need you and your ability in our team, this year is going to be tough with the Eastwood join the competition, we never stand a chance with those guys, except you join the team."

Tori wanted to join the team but something told her not to, she and her pack are always play some games in the woods but never in front of other people, besides, if there are werewolves outside her pack whose join another team it would be chaos, she maybe can keep it fair but sometimes they intended to mark their territory and when they did that, fight can't be avoided, so she need to lay low, she doesn't want the accident when she in the eighth grade to happen again.

"I'm sorry coach but I have to decline the offer, again. I can't join the team, my dad doesn't let me play and I have a lot on my plate and join the team is the last thing on my list right now coach, I really am sorry." Tori said, not missing a beat. She can see the disappoint look on Coach Thomas face, he really want to win this year.

"I see, well if you change your mind, I'm still here." Coach Thomas said, he gave Tori smile and nod when Tori stands up and leave his office, he is a good man who always play fair game and Tori really feel guilty for decline his offer.

Tori missed her classes and when she left coach Thomas's office its already lunch time, so she went to school cafeteria to buy lunch and meet with her friends, half of the pack are going to the same school as she is but there a few of them that goes to another school, like Cat and the Kyle twins, Ray and Fonseca, they goes to Hollywood Art.

"Where are you this morning champ? You missed your classes." Burt asked Tori when she join their table, she called champ by her pack, it's cute nickname and kind of cool.

"I have to drive Cat first to her school, and Coach Thomas wants to meet me." Tori simply said and shrug her shoulders.

"You're always put your little girlfriend first, aren't you champ." Rachel teases Tori, she always tease her about her and Cat because they are closer to each other than any other member of the pack, they know that Cat is more like little sister to her and Tori is more like big sister to Cat but it's fun to tease them about it.

"Rachel just kidding" Rachel's boyfriend Sebastian said. "So … Coach Thomas, did he asked you to join the team again?" He asked, changing the subject.

Tori nodded. "And my answer is still the same." Tori said it with serious tone, she rarely use that tone so when she do, everyone is not going to ask another question, they chose to let go of the subject and eat their own lunch.

* * *

After school ended Tori keep her promise and go to Hollywood Art to pick up Cat, she doesn't rush it though, she take her time to drive there, with the traffic and everything. She knows that Cat is on the school play so she's going to rehears the play after school, that's why Tori are not in a rush.

She park her truck on the parking lot and get out of her car then lock it, she pull out her phone from her pocket to text Cat that she's there, moment later her phone is vibrate, reply from Cat. _"I'm still at rehearsal, you can come in, and I want to introduce you to my friends. Please?"_ Tori sigh; she doesn't want to go inside but if she denied Cat's request which she put please in the end, she will never hear the end of it for two days, she quickly send reply to Cat. "Fine, I'll be there." she put her phone in her pocket and goes inside. "Dang it. I forgot to ask where she rehears the play." She looks around the hallway to find some kind of sign but nothing.

"Tori" Familiar voice call her name, Tori immediately turn around and found Fonseca's face and she smile.

"Fon, thank god I meet you here." Tori said with relief tone in her voice.

"What are you doing here champ?" Ray's voice come from behind Fonseca, he brings something that looks like light.

"Let me guess, Cat." Fonseca answer the question for Tori, who's nodded in agreement.

"We're heading to the black box theater where she and the cast rehearsal for the play; we need to set some lighting and stuff for the stage." Ray stated. "Come on, we'll show you the way." They then headed toward the black box.

There's a poster about the play beside the double door, '_Cowboys and Cowgirls: Dang. It's Lonely Out Here_'. The double door open when they are about to open it, some student are leaving the room and Cat's voice can be heard, Tori smile a little because Cat use western accent while she speaks her lines, it's sound strange and funny but she really nailed the accent, and there's a second voice, Tori stop at her track in front of the stage when she saw who the second voice belong to.

"Betsy, Betsy, those animal are looks delicious." The girl uses the same accent like Cat.

The girl is beautiful, she has pale skin, her hair is black and her eyes is blue like the sky, she has gorgeous smile and her face is immediately imprint in Tori's mind, she will never forget her face even if she want to. The girl though, she's wearing black jeans, black shirt and has a tattoo on her right hand, a star tattoo.

"And cut, that's for today and good rehearsal everybody, don't forget tomorrow is dress rehearsal, don't be late." A man wearing a clown pants and holding a coconut shouted, looks like he is the director of the play.

Cat saw Tori standing by stage and she gave her a big smile while Tori wave her hand, Cat talk to her friends for little while and then she approach Tori, give her a big hug. "You came." She said when she pulls off from the hug.

"I didn't really have a choice did I?" Tori said, earning chuckles and nodded from Cat.

"Come on, I want to introduce you to my friends." Cat take Tori's hand and lead her to her friends whose still talking by the stage, Tori's smile brighten when she saw the girl that mesmerize her earlier is standing there.

"Hey guys, I want to introduce you to my very best friend, Tori." Cat chime in, her friends stop talking for a moment and looking at their direction with smile in her face except for the girl, she has a boring look on her face.

"Hi Tori, I'm Robbie and this is Rex." The boy with awkward look introduces himself and his puppet then it chimes in "What's up".

"Hey, I'm Andre." The black dude with cool appearance gave her a nod.

"I'm Beck." The dude got a great hair gave her smile and nod.

The pale girl doesn't say anything, she plays with her finger and seems not to pay attention at all, that's when Cat chime in. "Jade."

"What." She looks up still with her bored look, she sighs after Cat giving her a look. "Fine, hey, I'm Jade." She looks at Cat. "Are you happy now?" Cat shakes her head, the girl has some attitude and Tori just smile.

"Hi, nice to meet you guys." Tori said.

"How come we didn't meet you all this time?" Andre asked. "She always mentions you though." He adds.

"Tori are always busy." Cat said. "She's here because I have to force her to come."

"Yea, she can be very persistent." Tori said, earning an elbow landing on the side of her body.

"Hey, we are going to karaoke Dokkie, cast and crew party; do you like to join us?" Beck asked them.

"Come on Tori, just little while, its cast and crew party." Cat said and gave her the pouty.

"I still got a few things to do before tonight, Cat. If you want to go with them, you can go." Tori simply said.

"Tonight, what about tonight, champ?" Cat asked, she doesn't realize that she gave away the nickname in front of her friends, Jade shoot her heads up and look at Cat then Tori, she has amuse look on her face because she doesn't really pay attention to whom Cat introduce them to but now, she can see and studies the 'Champ' in front of her.

"The family's night" Tori said, once a month they gather in bonfire to celebrate the full moon, Jackson, Tori's cousin would be change into his human form for the night and calling them to tell them about him and the other and gave them updates about the vampires.

The myth about werewolves that change into wolves once a month is not true; it's the opposite, the theory is about the curse that put in Tori's clan in New Orleans, they just mislead the truth a little.

"Oh yeah, family's night, I forget about that. I'm sorry I making you promise to make the funny video with me tonight." Cat said.

"It's okay, I don't mind. Just call me when you want me to pick you up, okay?" Tori pinch Cat's cheek and Cat chuckles, Jade just rolled her eyes at the scene in front of her. "Is the Kyle will be there too?" Tori asked.

"Duh, it's cast and crew party, everybody going to be there." Jade answer with sarcastic tone, everybody just shake their heads at the statement, they are used to Jade being well, Jade.

"Are you sure you can't come, even for little while?" Andre asked carefully.

"I'm so sorry, maybe next time." Tori said and gave Andre an apologetic smile then she face Cat. "I'm going home now, have fun." Tori hug her. "But don't get to much fun; I'm going to tell the Kyle to keep their eyes on you." Cat slaps Tori's arm playfully; Tori just chuckles then kissed Cat on her forehead and pull off. "Bye."

"Bye." Cat says.

"Are you sure she's not your girlfriend?" Jade asked. "Because you two seem _so_ close" Jade gave Cat a looks, the one with her piercing eyebrow rises and smirk on her lips.

"Yes, I'm sure. Beside I'm in love with somebody else." Cat said.

"Really, with who, is it Robbie?" Jade still have her smirk form.

"It's none of your business."

"How about her though, she seems to be in love with you."

"What is this, twenty one question game?" Cat said little annoyed. "And, uh, for your information, she is already in love with somebody else too." _And that somebody is you Jade._ Cat adds that in her thought.

She knows right away when she saw Tori's expression earlier when Tori first saw Jade on the stage during rehearsal with her, the look on Tori's eyes is clear enough, Jade is mesmerize her and Cat just smile at the scene in front of her.

* * *

**Please review. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey there, chap 3 is up, I hope you enjoy it. (:**

**I don't own The Original nor Victorious.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

Thunder blazing through the night sky, splash of lightning can be seen even though there's not a single drop of rain fall to the ground. The moon finally reaches its apex and the woods became quiet all of sudden, the wolves comes one by one from their hiding spot to celebrate to be human for the night, they usually gather in the bonfire and dancing through the night, chatting, singing and laugh together.

Earlier that day someone come to the woods and brought some news to certain pack of animals, tonight when full the moon come they are invited to house party and that person also said that the heiress of the thrown to their clan is trying to break their curse and she needs some helps so she can make the deal.

_"Now this is it people, I get words from a witch who told me that Andrea wanted us to gather in her house to celebrate this night, she wants to know us and she make a deal with the witches, if we help the witches with her plan to take down one of the original vampire, they will break our curse and we can be free." _Jackson said in his wolf form,they are not changing yet. The wolves hauling and cheering with wolves way and they began to go to their destination after Jackson told them about the plan.

Jackson is the person in charge of the remain pack of his clan, he survive the war between werewolves and vampires years ago but unfortunately he trap under the curse, his father Javier saved him when he's about to get slaughter. Now he is the leader of remain werewolves.

About two month ago Jackson was patrol near the bayou when he saw a figure that draw him to her, he felt familiar with her scent, her eyes is green beauty and mesmerize him, although she look lost, he saw that her car is broke down so she call a tow truck. Jackson is about to approach her when he heard a high note through the phone she was using and makes both him and the girl whimper in pain, the girl is fainted not long but Jackson manages to keep conscious.

He saw five or six people approach the girl and chanting Latin words. '_They're_ w_itches'_. Jackson thought. He follows where they take the girl, watching every move and gather some information; they brought the girl to the old and very sacred cemetery, the one that the witches use to bury their fellow fallen witches and also to practice their magic. The cemetery is shield by magic barrier that any supernatural being can't get through unless they have permission to enter the gate by the witches, and that's why Jackson can't get through the gate, he waited for long while until he thinks that the girl would be there for a while so he leave the cemetery and he will check on her later, he already pick up her scent so he can easily locate her later.

* * *

The cast and crew party is crowded, the karaoke Dokkie is full with kids from Hollywood Art dancing, chatting, singing and any other activity, even Sikowitzs is there. The gang is having fun so far, even Jade, she's not in her usual gank-y mode. "For a girl in love, you surely not acting like it Cat." Jade said, she still not believe that Tori is not Cat's girlfriend.

"Ugh, you still on that, I told you already, we are not girlfriends." Cat said with annoyance in her tone. "Why do you care anyway, are you jealous?" Cat give Jade her question look.

"Puff, no." Jade take a sip of her drink, try to hide her slightly blush.

"You're good actress but you're not that good of a liar Jade." Beck said.

"Wow, we dated like, a month and then you decided that you know me better than I do?" Jade snap, they dated freshmen year before Jade decided that she's not into man well Beck understood and has been bestfriend since.

"No, but I've been your bestfriend longer than I dated you." Beck gave her a smile and run his hand through his hair. "And I know very well when you give that face; it's your 'I like someone' face. Also I know your jealous tone, you masking it with your mocking tone."

"I am not. You know what, you people make me sick." Jade said as she leaves the table.

"Why are we helping her again?" Andre said with fake confuse face.

"Shut up Andre, it's working, we just need to be little persuasive with them." Cat said.

"You really are devious; you know that, setting up your two best friends behind their back." Beck said with grin form on his face.

"It's not devious when they are mean to be together, I'm just helping them, Jade is big on trusting people, Tori is about loyalty and honesty, they click together." Cat explains.

"Yea, you forget about secrecy." Fonseca's voice come in from behind Cat, make her jump a little. "Tori are big on secrecy, and as far as I know, Jade hates those." Fonseca hint the secrecy as in about their other live, the wolves live and that is not just Tori's secret.

"She will tell Jade eventually, when she feels she can be trusted." Cat said simply, she knows Tori better than anyone, that's why this would work because she saw it herself when Tori walked in into the black box theatre and saw Jade.

"Yea, she must be madly in love with her to do that." Ray gave his voice after a few moments, it's true because their secret is not just a secret, people will be freaks out and they will be hunt down, that's why they keep it a secret.

Jade is making her way to the bar, well not really a bar that serves alcohol because apparently Sikowitzs is the one behind it; he talked to the manager to only serve soda. Jade is about to take a sit when she bumped into somebody and nearly fall to the ground when strong arms grip her body and pull her into the person, their face are inches apart and Jade become paralyze when her eyes looking into brown eyes.

"I'm sorry." Jade snap from her paralyze state when she heard the person that cause their little accident apologize.

"Watch where you going." Jade said, she try to mask her nervous.

"You're Jade right, Cat's friends. I'm Tori, we met earlier." Tori said she's not sure that Jade remembers her so just in case she reminded her.

"I know. I'm not that dumb to forget your name and face." Jade snaps, she's being her usual gank-y self. "Were you supposed to having family night or something?"

"Oh, um yea… but Cat texted me that see need me to pick her up so, here I am." Tori gave Jade her big goofy smile that earn a snort.

"Your little girlfriend is up there." Jade pointed at the stage.

The music is starting, Cat and Andre is holding their microphones ready to sing.

"She's not my girlfriend." Tori explained, she doesn't know why but she needs Jade to believe her.

"Whatever." Jade said and tried to fight smile that nearly form. "Well, she looks like she enjoying the party."

"She tricked me." Tori said while Jade just gave away her smirk and take a sit near the bar while Tori still standing beside her watching Cat sing with Andre.

**_Cat:_**

_I'd like to say we gave it a try_

_I'd like to blame it all on life_

_Maybe we just weren't right, but that's a lie, that's a lie_

_And we can deny it as much as we want_

_But in time our feeling will show_

The crowed start to make their way to the dance floor and begun to dance to the music, Tori look at Jade and smile. "My I have this dance?" Tori hand out her hand like a gentleman, Jade seems to think for a moment, she shrug and take Tori's hand and she led by her to the dance floor.

_Almost, almost is never enough, so close to being in love_

_If I would have known that you wanted me, the way I wanted you_

_Then maybe we wouldn't be two worlds apart, but right here in each other's arm._

_And we almost, we almost knew what love was, but almost is never enough_

Jade's arms find its way to Tori's neck and Tori's hands hold Jade waist gently, they begins to dance along to the music, they look at each other, feeling little bit awkward.

**_Andre:_**

_If I could change the world overnight, there'd be no such thing as goodbye_

_You'd be standing right where you were, and we get the chance we deserve_

_Try to deny it as much as you want, but in time our feelings will show._

Tori look at Jade's blue eyes and smile. "You have beautiful eyes." Jade smile at the compliment and murmurs _thanks_, Tori doesn't care if she's a bit forward. "This is maybe little bit forward but, I like you." Tori blush little.

"I know." Jade simply said. "You've been staring at me since you saw me up on the stage." Jade smirk, she's seems too confident while her heart is beating really fast. _Damn, what this girl do to her._ "So, since you said it, what are you gonna do about it?" Jade asked.

Instead of answering Jade's question Tori take Jade's hand and swirl her over and pull Jade to her again, they dance little waltz through the song.

**_Both:_**

_'Cause sooner or later, we'll wonder why we gave up_

_The truth is everyone knows_

_Almost, almost is never enough (is never enough, babe)_

_We were so close to being in love (so close); if I would have known that you wanted me_

_The way I wanted you (babe)_

_Oh, oh baby, you know, baby_

_Almost is never enough, baby_

_You know_

"I'd like to take you out on a date." Tori said when the song ended; they walk toward the bar and take a sit.

"You're really not wasting a time to asked a girl out when you got a chance, aren't you?" Jade said.

"Is that a yes?" Tori asked.

"It's a maybe." Jade said and gave Tori a smirk.

Tori is about to say something when Cat approach them. "Hey there champ. I see you talk to Jade." Cat smile, she acts all innocent.

"Yea, no kidding, everyone can't see us talking but you." Jade said with sarcastic tone.

"Oh, Jade, you are such a sour taste." Cat said while Jade just rolls her eyes. "Hey, how's family night?"

"I don't know, since you texted me said, _hey Tori can you pick me up right now, it's emergency!_ And apparently it's not that urgent." Tori give Cat a glare. "I have to bail and went here".

"So, what are you talking about before I got here?" Cat asked Jade and Tori, ignoring Tori's glare.

"How annoying you are." Jade said with boring tone, Tori just chuckles.

"Attention young performers." Sikowitzs said, he standing on the stage with mic on his hand and glass of soda in the other hand. "I gather all of you here because I want to give you some fun before the play, tomorrow is our final rehearsal and the day after tomorrow is our opening night, let me say, you all are have been work hard and do excellent job, so far, so keep it up the good work and let's party." Sikowitzs rise his glass up and all of the student follows him and cheers with him.

Tori's phone is ringing and buzzing for quite a while now, after all the cheering in went down she realize her phone been ringing so she quickly answer it. "Hello … yes dad." Tori are walking away so she can talk in private.

Cat is already join the gang and leave Jade alone by the bar, Jade look at where Tori's went to. _"Did I just have myself a date?"_ Jade thought to herself. _"I just know her and I said maybe, 'maybe' is a big ass yes for me. I said no to Beck three times before I finally said yes."_ Jade feels something inside her when she dance with Tori earlier, she's been fight it and play it cool this whole time but after Tori said that she likes her, Jade barely can hold herself not to jump up in joy in front of her. "What's wrong with me?" Jade thought out loud.

Jade never got the chance to answer her own question nor thinking another one because Tori come in with concern look on her face.

"You okay there, champ?" Jade asked Tori, she call her champ referring to what Cat called her earlier.

"Huh, why you call me that?" Tori's face looks alert.

"It's what Cat called you earlier, if you don't want me to call you that-" Jade cut off by Tori.

"No, I mean, yea, it's cool, I'm just used to call that by my family and close friend. But I like you call me that." Tori gave Jade her goofy smile which earn Jade to rolled her eyes.

"You're a dork." Jade said, gave her a soft smile. "So, what's with the concern look on your face?" Jade question snap Tori to reality, she immediately remember about the phone conversation with her dad.

_"Cat, Ray, Fonseca."_ Tori call them with her telepathy. _"We need to go now, my dad have some urgent news and want to meet us."_

Jade tilt her head to studies Tori, she seems deep in thought. "What are you thinking now?"

Tori smile. "I'm thinking about how I'm going to let you know about the date, I don't have your number, yet." Tori said with confident tone.

"Well, you are not yet earn your date; you need to ask me properly before I say yes." Jade said, she play it cools even though her heart is doing a flip right now.

"She is playing hard to get, huh. Very well, then." Tori said with smile, but before she could say anything else, Cat and the Kyle twins are already beside her.

"We're here." Said Ray, pulling Tori back to the earth, she seems to forget a lot of thing when she talked to Jade.

"Right, I forgot about my dad. Ray, Fonseca, you two calls the other and let them now to meet up at my place." Tori said in her command tone, which make Jade little turn on actually.

"What about me?" Cat asked.

"You drive with them to my house; I'll meet you guys there." Tori said, she give Cat the look that says 'I'll tell you later about this' look.

"Kay, kay" Cat said and follow the Kyle to their car.

"Jade, I'm sorry but I need to go home now, I'll get in touch with you, okay." Tori said taking Jade's hand and kiss her knuckle. "I'll ask you out the proper way." She said with a wink and then left, leaving Jade breathless.

_"Damn. What that girl do to me."_ Jade thought to herself.

* * *

**Let me know what you think by leave me reviews.**

**reviews help me to find ideas. (:**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey I'm back with another chapter, you know I learn something when I write this chapter. It's that, sometimes you need to use the power of cancellation, or delay, because when you rush something, the outcome would show it and you'll kinda regret it, so, I take my time and the idea kinda come to me.**

**I hope you enjoy it.**

**I DON'T OWN VICTORIOUS NOR THE ORIGINAL**

* * *

**CHAPTER 4**

After Tori say goodbye to Jade, she quickly go to her truck and sped up because she doesn't want her father and the other to wait for her, she take the short route to her house by the woods because there are not that much cars take that rout at this hour, they thought that the wolves would come and hunt their prey. Tori laugh at that story because part of it, is true and her pack is the one do the hunting and patrol the woods but never gone to the city, she make sure that no human saw them every time they turn and hunt in the woods because if any human saw them, they would freaks out, they are twice bigger than normal wolf would.

The drive feels a bit boring and Tori reach out to turn the radio on when she saw a figure, no, a werewolf standing in the middle of the road, she quickly hit the break and the truck make screech noise when the tires make a harsh contact with the asphalt and the truck come in halt.

The wolf give a long haul, he tried to warn Tori that he is not a treat. She looks at the wolf from her driver sit, the full moon is gone now but her car's headlights is bright enough to get her better look on the wolf, he lower his head signing that he is submitting to her. Tori get out from her truck and approach the new comer. "Who are you, and why are you on my place of territory?" Tori asked the wolf.

_"I'm Danny, send by Jackson and wish to meet with Tori Vega, he sends a message and I need to talk to her in person."_

"I'm going to need some prove if your words are true." Tori said with alert.

The wolf slowly walks toward Tori with his head slightly down, Tori down on one knee when the wolf is in front of her, she examine his collar. "It's Jackson's pendant." And then Tori stand up. "Okay, let's say I believe you, for now. What is Jackson's message?" She asked.

_"I can't tell you, the message is for Tori Vega's ears only." Danny said._

"Well, I am Tori Vega, Jackson's cousin and also the leader of my pack." Tori said. "So, talk."

* * *

"Hey, I saw you talked with Tori earlier, even dance together." Beck said to Jade, the party is still going even though tomorrow is school day, they don't care because first period is Sikowitzs's class and he already told them that there will be no learning in his class and besides, they are not even drunk, thanks to the crazy teacher, there are not going to be hangover when they wake up in the morning.

"What's your problem?" Jade asked with annoyed tone.

"There's no problem Jade, I'm just happy for you, you know." Beck takes a seat beside Jade on the bar. "I saw the way she looks at you, her eyes lit up like she saw fireworks." Beck looks at Jade who's looking at the crowd, not paying attention to Beck.

"I know, she already said that to me." Jade still looking at the crowd but keep talking to Beck. "She asked me out earlier, after we dance."

Beck smile but said nothing because there's nothing to said and he just going to wait for Jade to tell him what happen next, he also doesn't said that he saw the same expression on Jade's eyes.

Jade turn her head to the side so she can look at Beck. "You're not going to ask the stupid question?"

"What stupid question?" Beck gave her smile.

Jade sigh, she already knows how Beck's brain works. "Ugh, fine, whatever. I said maybe to her." Beck smile get wider and Jade simply rolled her eyes. "I feel something towards her though."

"It's called crush, Jade." Beck simply said.

"No, not that, you know the chill in my pit when I sense something … something that you '_take care_' if you saw one?" Jade said the last part in low voice to Beck. "But it's not the same feeling; she's definitely not '_that_', she's a living and breathing like we are but somehow, I still felt that she's different from us and whatever it is, it makes me drawn to her." Jade explanation make Beck slightly thinking of the possibility, if Tori is not _'that thing'_ then what is she?

"Do you think that maybe, she's just like you?" Beck referred to Jade's ability.

"No, I don't think so, but close. When I sense someone like I am. I will sense a feeling like peace and calm, like you surrounded by nature, but with her are different, I feel safe, and I can sense the nature in her, also when she's near me, I feel protected and I can trust her." Jade said, she remember the feeling when they dance so close and just look into each other's eyes. "Like I said, I have drawn to her."

Beck and Jade staring into the crowed but their mind are traveling elsewhere, when Beck's mind lingering on how to solves the mystery hunch on what Jade's sense, while Jade's mind are lingering on her feeling toward the 'champ', she longing for her but she doesn't ready to admit it, not yet, not until she figure out the strange feeling she felt in her.

* * *

_"Hey its Tori leave a message."_

Cat pacing back and forth holding her cell phone and dialing Tori's phone again and again but keep sending into voice mail. She should be home by now; she recalled Tori were not far behind from the Kyle's car when they leave karaoke Dokkie.

"Did you get a hold of her yet?" Asked David Vega to Cat who just shakes her head, she keeps dialing.

"Where is she?" Trina asked in concern tone. "She's always the first to come in every meeting but now, she's so late."

Not long after Trina said her concern question, the sound of Tori's truck pull over their driveway can be heard and soon the front door is open and then close, the figure they've been waiting finally shows at the back door and go straight to the backyard.

"Where have you been?" David is the first to asked, little upset with his daughter behavior.

"I'm sorry dad; my truck broke down so I kinda stuck for a while until I can fix it." Tori said and give him an apologetic smile, then she take a seat beside her mother and grab a beer. "So, what was so important dad?"

They gathering in the backyard and circling the bonfire, the full moon is already pass and retreat behind the clouds and that means Jackson and his pack is turn into wolves again, David sitting on a chair while everybody else sit on blankets that spread on the grass. It's just the Vega's and Tori's pack that gathers tonight, Cat's parents couldn't make it due to their works.

"Jackson called me earlier, he said that Andrea has been found, she used the name Hayley now but that's doesn't matter." David adjusts his seat. "Jackson said that Andrea I mean Hayley, found the witch that can undo the curse that gave into our clan in New Orleans; they currently have her locked up." Everybody is silent, they didn't know much about the clan David talking about, they grew up knowing about it by David's story about them, Tori doesn't feel the connection David always talking about, he said that he always longing for his home in the French quarter, the longing to surrounded by his clan, for Tori, this is home, she grew up here but she respect her father and want him to be proud of her, so she listen every story, and learning her family legacy. Tori's pack get drag into this family business because they became one when they submit to Tori, that's why every once in a month they gather together, to talked about the plan for breaking the curse, so far they got nothing but right now they maybe have something to fight for, the hope to find a way is wide open and when the curse is broken, maybe they can go back to New Orleans, go back to home.

"Jackson said, he would send one of his pack members here to give us the detail, he wants the message to get to us safely."

"Dad, what can we do to help exactly? This whole time we gather every month, we just talked about it; never did a single step to help them." Tori's tone is challenging, she questions her father out in public eyes, and she never does that, David raises his eyebrows in shock. "This is … this is pointless." All eyes are on her now; she's standing waving her hands to help her make a point. David take a really deep breath before standing up, he looks calm and understanding, he learn many years before that showing your anger in public is not wise move.

"Everyone, please leave, I need to talk to my daughter alone." David said it through his greeted teeth. Holly escort the pack of teenager inside the house, she hold David's arm before she goes inside.

"Think things through before you talk or do something you might regret later." Was all she said and she walks into the house before David could say anything.

David look into Tori's eyes with sad and disappoint look, all this time he stayed here in L.A, he always think of his home and how sad that he can't go home or do something to help his family, he never felt like home here. He teach his daughters about their family, he always talked to them about New Orleans in hoping that her daughters can feel familiar when they finally got to go there, they would understand their family lineage, he never thought for one second that they would talk about it like it's nothing and pointless, and yet here she is standing before him, his own daughter who just second ago said her family is nothing and pointless, it's break his heart.

"I've been very patient with your attitude tonight, first you're late, and then you dare to talk trash about your family? YOUR family" David bark at Tori who's not even flinch at his raise voice, she was prepare for this the moment she set a foot in her house. "And you also dare question ME, in front of your pack; do you think so high of yourself that helping your family is pointless?"

"WE never do anything except talked about it-."

"Because we wait for the right moment to takes a step to help them." David cut Tori off before she could finish her rant. "What do you think happen in there huh, the vampires are in control, Marcel for some reasons has the control over the witches, and he still has, until his sired come to town, and the witches finally can retaliate, it toke them this long until they find a way to fight Marcel, they found a way to manipulate the original vampires sibling to works with them." David chuckles and then he start laughing; really laugh that make Tori step back with alert.

"It turns out that Hayley is pregnant with the hybrid's kid, she's been mating with the original hybrid." David's laugh died and replace with stern tone. "Do you think I've been sitting around and do nothing?" David question Tori. "I've been gathering the information; I'm waiting for an opening spot for strike them." David sits on his chair by the bonfire. "How could you, my own blood question me when you know nothing about everything that I've done?" He chuckles and drinks his beer.

Tori's now at loss of words, she doesn't know what to say to his father and she clearly has broken his heart, she knelt down by her father and cry.

David look at his daughter with a warm look and understanding, it's not her fault that she question him earlier, he should know better not to keep it a secret from her, he should've more open with her. He reach out his hand to pat Tori's head that now rests in his knee, crying, he doesn't need a single word to come out from Tori's mouth to know that she's sorry.

* * *

The morning sun shine through the sky and it's sign for the living for to start their activity for the day, last night was rough for Tori and her father, they sort things out, although they still have their awkward moment and one more thing that Tori has to do, earn her father's trust because after last night, he kinda need that.

This morning when she wakes up, her parents already left for works and Tori let out sigh or relief the she doesn't need to face them.

Tori was making a breakfast when the bubbly redhead come down stairs with her bright energy and big smile on her face, like usual, she spend the night without even asking her, Tori find the girl asleep in her bed last night when she enter her bedroom.

"Ugh, it's annoying when you always so chirpy." Tori said while eating her breakfast.

"Did you make any for, moí?" She asked.

She sighs and let the spoon down, she need to tell Cat, she can't lie to her. "I need to tell you something."

"Sure, what's about?" She stole one of Tori's bacon.

"But you need to swear not to tell on me, and you'll listen until I'm done." Tori look at Cat with very serious expression.

"I promise." She put the bacon down and looks into Tori's eyes. "What is it Tori?" She question with her 'I know you did something bad' tone. "Tell me."

**_Last night, before Tori got home …_**

_"I can't tell you, the message is for Tori Vega's ears only." Danny said._

_"Well, I am Tori Vega, Jackson's cousin and also the leader of my pack." Tori said. "So, talk."_

_"Hayley, find a way to figure out and capture the witch who put a curse on us, sadly she killed herself." _

_"Who's Hayley?" Tori asked._

_"Enrique's daughter, her birth name is Andrea." Danny explains._

_"So, why exactly my cousins send you here for?" _

_"The witch who put the curse on us is able to cheat death, she would go to one body to another when the host body she live in died, although in order for her to be able to fully take over a body when she jump into the target body is, to killed the host first. The host body is not aware that she's been possess, and the witch is not at full control, she's asleep until the host is dead."_

_They sit on the rock by the lake, Tori need to get Danny out from the street so no one can she them, it would weird and freak people out at the same time._

_"Jackson sends me here so I can send you a message that you need to kill the host's body so the witch can live and undo the curse." _

_"You said the witch killed herself and jump into a next body available?" _

_"Not just anybody, but a witch's body, she neatly select her hosts, not randomly. Hayley found something on her grimmore that looks like a list of name and there's one name that has not been cross, and she's sure that she is the next host."_

_"Okay, who is the witch's name, and who is the host's name?" _

_"Celeste." Danny said and he takes a few seconds before revealing the host's name. "The host's name is, Jade West." _

_Tori quickly turns around and face Danny, she can't believe, all of people in this city, all of witches that existed in this city, she chose Jade, she chose her bond, her mate, the love of her life, she can't let Jade die, she can't let the news go to her father, she needs to protect Jade, so she do what she think is the best at that moment, she quickly move and snap Danny's neck and torn his heart out from his chest. It is the right thing to do, she needs to protect Jade._

_**Present time…**_

Cat's mouth is open wide, she doesn't know what to say or to react so, and she speaks anything that pop in her head at that time. "Holly fucking cheez, Tori what did you do."

"I did it to protect Jade, Cat, and I'll do it again." Tori said with determine.

"Yeah, but you lied, no, you keep it a secret from your dad, if he finds out."

"If he finds out I'll die, I know, but that's the only thing I can think of for the moment. I don't care how much they want to break the curse, but if they threaten Jade, I will fights against them."

There is growl sound by the stairs, they didn't notice that Trina is still in the house and technically she heard everything and she look pissed and Tori walks to the living room and try to calm Trina down.

"Trina, calm down, I can explain."

"You, you betrayed us … you selfish, immature bitch and you called yourself a leader?" Trina holds Tori by her throat and throws her to the coffee table. "You know how important that information for dad is, and yet you make sure it's not going to get to him." She kicked Tori and sends her to fly and crush the T.V, Cat squeaks and try to holds Trina from crushing more furniture or Tori for that. "Let me go, Cat, I should know that you would pick her side." Cat makes no comment to that and just holds Trina tightly.

"Trina, you need to listen to me, I might be not wanted Jade to die and preventing the witch to take full control of her body, but I will find another solution to break the curse." Tori try to explain.

"No, you just want to drift into the sunset and be happy with her, while our own family is miserable for the rest of their lives." Trina tries to kick Tori but missed, Cat still holds her tight.

"I love her Trin; she is my bond, my mate." Trina scoffs at her. "Think about this, _IF_ the witch is wanted to help, would she kill herself in the first place?" This time Trina stop fighting but she still stiff in Cat's grips. "I've been thinking, if we go along with the plan and killed Jade, would she help us once she has her control on Jade's body? Or she would kill herself again and fine another one to escape us for forcing her to break the curse?" Trina is now calm and Cat loosens her grip. "We need to be smart Trin, I want to break the curse just as bad, I want dad to be happy, but not like this, not when we need to sacrificed someone's life just to get our happy ending." Tori look at Cat and let her know that is okay to let go of Trina, she let go and plops down on the couch, Trina do the same while Tori sit on the coffee table.

"What will you do next? You definitely don't want dad to know about this." Trina said finally understanding.

"Neither everybody else, I want no one to know about this except the three of us."

"So, what's our first move?" Cat finally speaks.

"Protect Jade; there will be force that wants to kill her, not just our kind, everyone who want celeste to be revived. The rest, we can figure out later."

They nodded in agreement.

* * *

**So, how was it, is it good, is it bad? **

**you love it? Hate it? **

**let me now by leave a review or two, or more ... thanks.**

**okay then, see ya...**


End file.
